It is an important object of the invention to provide an improved waveguide.
According to the invention, a waveguide loudspeaker system for radiating sound waves includes a low loss waveguide for transmitting sound waves. The waveguide includes a first terminus coupled to a loudspeaker driver, a second terminus adapted to radiate the sound waves to the external environment, a centerline running the length of the waveguide, and walls enclosing cross-sectional areas in planes perpendicular to the centerline. The walls are tapered such that the cross-sectional area of the second terminus is less than the cross-sectional area of the first terminus.
In another aspect of the invention, a waveguide loudspeaker system for radiating sound waves includes a low loss waveguide for transmitting sound waves. The waveguide includes a first terminus coupled to a loudspeaker driver, a second terminus adapted to radiate the sound waves to the external environment, a centerline, walls enclosing cross-sectional areas in planes perpendicular to the centerline, and a plurality of sections along the length of the centerline. Each of the sections has a first end and a second end, the first end nearer the first terminus than the second terminus and the second end nearer the second terminus than the first terminus, each of the sections having an average cross-sectional area. A first of the plurality of sections and a second of the plurality of sections are constructed and arranged such that there is a mating of the second end of the first section to the first end of the second section. The cross-sectional area of the second end of the first section has a substantially different cross-sectional area than the first end of the second section.
In still another aspect of the invention, a waveguide loudspeaker system for radiating sound waves includes a low loss waveguide for transmitting sound waves. The waveguide includes a first terminus coupled to a loudspeaker driver, a second terminus adapted to radiate the sound waves to the external environment, a centerline, running the length of the waveguide, walls enclosing cross-sectional areas in planes perpendicular to the centerline, and a plurality of sections along the length of the centerline. Each of the sections has a first end and a second end, the first end nearer the first terminus and the second end nearer the second terminus. A first of the plurality of sections and a second of the plurality of sections are constructed and arranged such that there is a mating of the second end of the first section to the first end of the second section. The cross-sectional area of the first section increases from the first end to the second end according to a first exponential function and the cross-sectional area of the second end of the first section is larger than the cross-sectional area of the first end of the second section.
In still another aspect of the invention, a waveguide loudspeaker system for radiating sound waves includes a low loss waveguide for transmitting sound waves. The waveguide has a tuning frequency which has a corresponding tuning wavelength. The waveguide includes a centerline, running the length of the waveguide, walls enclosing cross-sectional areas in planes perpendicular to the centerline, and a plurality of sections along the centerline. Each of the sections has a length of approximately one fourth of the tuning wavelength, and each of the sections has an average cross-sectional area. The average cross-sectional area of a first of the plurality of sections is different than the average cross-sectional area of an adjacent one of the plurality of sections.
In still another aspect of the invention, a waveguide for radiating sound waves has segments of length approximately equal to       A    ⁡          (      y      )        =            A      inlet        ⁡          [              1        -                  2          ⁢                      Y            B                          +                              (                          Y              B                        )                    2                    ]      
where l effective length of the waveguide and n is a positive integer. Each of the segments has an average cross-sectional area. A product of the average cross-sectional areas of a first set of alternating segments is greater than two times a product of the average cross-sectional areas of a second set of alternating segments.